


Cicatrix

by hogwartslibrarys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, it's caused by magic, there is one abuse scene and it's the reason for the archive warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartslibrarys/pseuds/hogwartslibrarys
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy was never the type to yell. He was quiet, never revealing too much of what he was thinking; never raising his voice in front of anyone. However, something about Albus Severus Potter made him want to scream louder than a culverin. Something about that blithering fool made him question his sanity. Perfect Albus Potter, head boy, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, never rude to anyone. He was the living representation of the sun, and Scorpius couldn't hate him more.Albus Potter wasn’t the type to yell. He was always polite and kind, just like his parents had taught him. But something about Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy made him want to scream his head off. He had no manners and was constantly rude to anyone he considered less than him, not to mention his ties with a multitude of death eaters.





	1. Chapter One

Scorpius

Scorpius Malfoy was never the type to yell. He was quiet, never revealing too much of what he was thinking; never raising his voice in front of anyone. However, something about Albus Severus Potter made him want to scream louder than a culverin. Something about that blithering fool made him question his sanity. Perfect Albus Potter, head boy, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, never rude to anyone. He was the living representation of the sun, and Scorpius couldn't hate him more.  
***

Scorpius Malfoy paced incessantly across the Slytherin dorm room, running a hand through his silver locks. The tournament between Slytherin and Ravenclaw was in a week and his team wasn’t anywhere near where they needed to be. Being the captain, he had been up all night drawing charts of the pitch. Scorpius was the definition of assiduous so naturally he’d drawn up notes for everything from the Finbourgh Flick to the Woollongong Shimmy. His bed was covered with parchment upon parchment of diagrams, pointers, and strategies. Sighing, he ran a hand over his face and attempted to clear his thoughts. Looking out at the sky, he noticed it was grey and cloudy. it looked like it was going to start pouring any second. . He hoped it would clear up soon or his team would have to face Ravenclaw in the rain, not that tough conditions was anything new for them. This season had been a series of bad luck for Slytherin and he intended to change that, after all, Scorpius Malfoy was no loser.

Albus

Albus soared across the quidditch pitch with great ease, swerving his broom in every direction. This was his favorite feeling, the wind through his hair and the adrenaline pumping through his body. He felt more at home in the air than anywhere else. He executed a perfect Wronski Feint which he followed with a figure eight across the pitch. He had been out here for a few hours, flying around aimlessly. Realizing the time, he remembered he was expected at dinner and that McGonagall would have his head if she found him on the pitch during meals again. Drifting to the ground, he planted his feet firmly in the dirt and dismounted his broom. 

Taking large strides, he raced up to the Gryffindor common, hoping to put away his broom before supper. He turned a corner sharply and collided face first with another person. He was knocked backwards off his feet. He landed in a sprawled heap on the floor, his broom discarded to the other side of the hallway.He groaned in frustration and rubbed his head. Finally, he decided to make an effort to stand. He straightened up and waited for the dizziness to subside. Finally opening his eyes, they were met with steel grey ones.

“What the hell, Malfoy?” Albus said squinting at the blonde.

“Watch where you’re going, Potter.” he sneered before shoving past him and disappearing down the corridor.

Albus looked back in his direction and rolled his eyes.

Albus Potter wasn’t the type to yell. He was always polite and kind, just like his parents had taught him. But something about Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy made him want to scream his head off. He had no manners and was constantly rude to anyone he considered less than him, not to mention his ties with a multitude of death eaters.

Scorpius

Scorpius stormed down the halls of Hogwarts, quickly making his way to the Great Hall. Of all people he could’ve crashed into, it had to be Albus Potter. Nobody grinds his gears like Albus. Everything that man did irked him beyond belief and he wasn't sure if he could live with the constant agony anymore.He straightened his robes and walked into the Great Hall with his head high, pushing all thoughts of Potter out of his head.

Taking a seat at the Slytherin table, he began piling food on his plate. It wasn’t long before his best friend Oliver Goyle joined him.

“Where have you been all day?” his friend bit into a massive turkey leg with no shame.

“Trying to figure out our strategy for Monday.” he too shoveled in a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

“You worry too much Scorp, we’re going to crush them.” Oliver punched his shoulder playfully but it had caught him off-guard and he had to stop himself from wincing before Oliver noticed. Shaking it off, he continued to eat his dinner over small talk between his teammates.


	2. Chapter Two

    Scorpius sped through the halls and down the stairs to the dungeons, he had excused himself from dinner early having just come up with the perfect plan to ensure that Slytherin beat Ravenclaw this following week and he needed to write it down before he forgot. Turning a corner he was once more stumbling back due to a collision with a certain Potter. Regaining his balance, he looked up just in time to see the box of potions fall from the brunette’s hands. He let out a slew of curses, not the magic sort. The bottles shattered, the sound echoing through the dungeon. Albus, didn’t even acknowledge him before bending down and fussing over the potions.

 

“No, no, no…” he was muttering incoherently.

 

Scorpius couldn’t care less about Potter’s glorified perfumes, but he refused to leave without an apology. Crossing his arms, he stood over the other man impatiently.

 

Albus, finally realizing the situation, looked up. His face took Scorpius by surprise, the man looked genuinely upset about his potions.

 

“Can I help you?” Potter’s tone was cold, not what you would normally expect from him and his sunshine ass.

 

“An apology would be nice.” Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

 

Albus opened his mouth in disbelief, looking back up at Scorpius.

 

“You’re kidding right?” he spoke slowly.

 

“What makes you think i’m kidding?”

 

“Are you-” he stopped himself and took a deep breath. “Look Malfoy, I don't have time for you bitchy complaints right now, okay?”

 

Potter pulled out his wand and aimed at the shattered potion bottles.

 

“Reparo.” With a flick of his wrist, the glass started piecing itself back together.

 

“Oh, by the way, Mcgonagall said to go see her in her office.” Potter picked up the now fixed potion bottles and stood up straight.

 

“And she chose you to pass the message on because we're best mates.” Scorpius crossed his arms in suspicion.

 

“No, I overheard her talking with someone.” He rolled his eyes, which Scorpius did not appreciate, nobody rolled their eyes at Scorpius Malfoy. Deciding that it was not the place nor the time to start a scene, he turned back around and sped off to Mcgonagall’s office, not even glancing back at the Potter boy.

 

    He reached the headmaster’s tower shortly after his encounter with Potter and the potion incident.

 

“Hello?” He called out into the cluttered study. As if the room was reading his mind, the cold stone wall shifted with a loud screech, revealing a flight of stairs. He took that as his cue to go up. He quickly jumped up the spiral steps and reached another large scale door. He reached to knock on it but it swung back on it’s own, revealing his grandfather standing next to Mcgonagall.

 

“Ah Mr.Malfoy, i was just about to send for you. Your grandfather here has requested an urgent meeting with you, let’s hope this won't take too long.” She cast Lucius a disapproving look to say the least before stepping out and letting the doors slam behind her.

 

Scorpius immediately straightened up at the sight of his grandfather, a familiar feeling of dread creeping over him.

 

“Grandfather.” Scorpius addressed him with a curt nod.

 

“Scorpius.” He nodded back.

 

“What are you doing here?” He tried to keep his voice from shaking but he was horribly unsuccessful. His grandfather loved him, he thought to himself over and over again. He would never do anything too harmful to him.

 

“How are your grades? Outstanding I presume?” His grandfather looked at him incredulously.

 

“Of course.” He said this with more confidence, finding safety in the fact that his grades were indeed stellar, he definitely had room to improve in potions but he still maintained a high average in that class.

 

Lucius pulled his wand out, casting a silencing charm on the room, so no one from the outside could hear them. Scorpius gulped nervously, pondering what his grandfather intended to do and why he would need a silencing charm.

 

“On Monday, the death eaters and the new recruits are planning an attack on the school, I personally suggested you to help organize and make the final preparations.” Lucius looked at Scorpius, clearly waiting for an overjoyed yes.

 

“Grandfather, I can't help you, we have a quidditch match on Monday and we're going to be training all week.” Scorpius scuttled to find a good enough reason to get out of it.

 

“Did I tell you it was a choice?” Something flickered across Lucius’s eyes that made Scorpius wish there was no silencing charm on the room. Obviously Quidditch wasn't good enough.

 

“Grandfather please-” he was cut off.

 

“I present you with a fantastic opportunity like this and you turn down my offer for Quidditch?” He was sneering.

 

“Grandfather-”

 

“THE OPPORTUNITY OF A LIFETIME, AND YOU SAY NO FOR A BLOODY QUIDDITCH MATCH?” Lucius had something evil in his eyes and Scorpius’s hands began drifting towards his wand.

 

“Grandfather I’m sorry-”

 

“YOU’RE A COWARD, JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER WAS!”

 

“GRANDFATHER I DON’T WANT TO BE A DEATH EATER!” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

 

“What?” Lucius’s voice was laced with venom.

 

Scorpius couldn't bring himself to repeat it.

 

“Perhaps if I teach you a lesson, it will change your mind.” Lucius pointed his wand at Scorpius.

 

He couldn't move, his body was frozen in shock and he barely comprehended the word “Sectumsempra” coming out of Lucius’s mouth.

 

A thousand knives were slashing at him, he could feel them cut up his body into shreds. It burned more than a million fires. He screamed, knowing full well no one could hear him. Tears escaped his eyes and he felt the blood trickle slowly down his torso. There was a ringing in his ears and he knew he was begging his Grandfather to stop but he couldn't hear anything, like the ringing would never end. He fell to the floor, cradling his long legs, still crying out for help. No one came.

 

All of a sudden, the burning stopped and then pain went away. Scorpius was left on the floor in a pathetic heap, breathing heavily. Not a single trace of blood anywhere.

 

“Get up and go.” His grandfather kicked him, hard. He winced in pain before gathering his thoughts. Scorpius stood up quickly, only to fall over again due to his balance being completely thrown off. He scurried to get back up again to avoid further punishment, this time making sure to grab the end of the nearby table as an extra precaution.

 

Throwing open the door, he ran. He bolted passed Mcgonagall, out of the tower, and down the spiral steps. He kept running, no matter how much it hurt, he kept running and didn't stop until he reached the astrology tower. He climbed the steps, each time

he put his foot down, a jolting pain shot through his spine, but he refused to stop. Finally reaching the top after an agonizing trip across the school. He fell to his knees, gasping out in relief. He pulled his robes off and threw them off to the side.He could feel hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he unbuttoned his shirt and flung it in the general direction of his robes. Scorpius cradled his face in his hands, sobbing silently. He didn't have to look at himself to know that his grandfather had left some brand new scars to complement the older ones.

 

He stayed like that for a good while, eventually his eyes became droopy and the rest was a haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! I told you it would get more exciting. Thank you so much for reading and Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter Three

Albus

Albus entered the astrology tower, he had to put his potions here to sit in the moonlight. He let the door slam behind him, knowing full well that nobody would be up here at this time of night. Sadly, he was horribly mistaken because just as the door locked back into place there was a sharp intake of breath that he was quite sure hadn't come from him. One hand on his wand, he proceeded forward with caution. He couldn't slightly make out a figure at the far left corner of the tower. Inching closer, he realized exactly who was lurking around the tower so late at night.

“Malfoy?” He narrowed his eyes to better make out Scorpius’s features in the moonlight. 

Scorpius seemed to just realized Albus’s presence as he quickly reached for his shirt and attempted to cover his chest up. Honestly, he could be such a ditz sometimes. 

“Potter! What the hell are you doing here?” He was miserably failing to keep his chest covered but as Albus got closer, he realized why the blond had been so intent on it in the first place. It looked as if a giant blade had gone and slashed every patch of skin Al could see. Forgetting about the reason he had come here in the first place, Al set the potions down and kneeled down next to Scorpius to examine the slashes, remembering to keep his distance in case Scorpius decided that violence was his best bet to get out of this situation. 

He met Scorpius’s grey eyes, giving him a questioning look. Scorpius, instead of answering, stood up. Al noticed the gingerness to his movements, he was clearly in pain. Scorpius bent over, with difficulty, and began collecting his robes and such. Al now had a clear view of the scars without any cloth covering them. They were downright monstrous. Some, he noticed, where old and others where new. Who could've done something so wicked? Scorpius was only a boy. Sure he was a complete prat and downright insufferable but nobody his age could've done anything so horrendous as to deserve such cicatrices. 

Scorpius raced for the door but Albus was quicker. He caught hold of Scorpius’s wrist before he could run off. Scorpius didn't look at him, he kept his gaze fixated on the floor, refusing to look up.

“Scorpius?” Al was sure to speak gently. As much as he detested Scorpius, he also had a heart and this wasn't okay on any level. “Look at me.” 

Scorpius didn't respond. Having enough of his stubbornness, Al jerked Scorpius’s chin upward, he was crying. Not sure what to say, Al stood there awkwardly with his hand still firmly clasped around Scorpius’s wrist.

“Let go of me.” Scorpius choked out, it was weak and not at all as assertive as he had intended it to be.

“No.” Al, being his headstrong self, kept his grip tight and unwavering. 

Scorpius was clearly not in a mood to argue. He made a frail attempt at freeing his arm from Albus, but quickly realized that it was useless struggling, and collapsed against him. Al had to take a step back and readjust his position to support the extra weight.

He could feel Scorpius shudder against him. At this specific moment, Al decided that this wasn’t the time to interrogate him. Instead,he wrapped his arms around Scorpius’s waist and let him nuzzle into his shoulder.

This was a whole new experience for Al, being that he and Scorpius were mortal enemies by blood. They were supposed to insult and belittle each other, they most certainly weren’t supposed to console each other. Yet here he was, arms wrapped around Scorpius Malfoy, completely and utterly bewildered as to the turn of events this day had led to.

 

Scorpius 

 

Scorpius couldn’t believe the situation he’d gotten himself into. Here he was, crying into Albus Potter’s shoulder, his archnemesis. 

“Scorpius?” Al whispered.

Scorpius realized how utterly inappropriate this was, forcing himself to step back, he averted his eyes back down to the ground and slid his shirt back on. It was now crinkled as a result of him falling asleep on the pile of his clothes. He attempted to re-do his buttons but his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. He let out a frustrated groan and covered his face. This was absolutely humiliating, Scorpius couldn’t believe he’d just let himself be consoled by Albus Severus Potter. 

“Scorpius?” Albus spoke louder this time.

Scorpius hastily gathered his things and bolted out the door. Albus didn't follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I can't believe the amount of positive feedback im getting!


	4. Chapter Four

Albus

Abus woke up with a start, he had to look around for a while to realize that he was back in the dormitory, his potions laying on the side table, disregarded. ‘Dammit’he thought to himself, leave it to Malfoy to screw up his work without even realizing. All things considered, the sight he had seen last night was ghastly. The way the scars had cut into Scorpius's pale skin was horrifying. He couldn't help but think they were caused from magic, they were too clean not be be. But at the same time, what spell could possibly do that.

 

For the rest of the day, Al couldn't stop thinking about Scorpius. He was now attempting to do his divination homework up in the common room but Scorpius’s monstrous cuts kept creeping their way back into his mind. Having enough, he put his quill down and stood, deciding to go to the library and research about the scars. He was halfway out the door before he remembered to take his map. The Marauders Map was given to him by his father back when he was a third year, James had chosen the cloak of course, leave it to James to choose the flashy things. He tucked the map within the pages of one of his textbooks and made his way to the library.

Once he entered the musty library, he made his way all the way to the back shelves, a spell like that wouldn't be anywhere in the textbooks, hell it was most probably in the restricted section. Taking a deep breath, he began his search.

It had now been 3 hours and no ball. Al had been searching and searching but the closest thing he found to the spell was an old essay on the discovery of the ‘Oppugno’ spell, which Al was sure to swipe as he recalled Professor Binns saying something about the history of spells during the last lesson. He was now frustrated and impatient and he decided this was the best opportunity to sneak out to the pitch and practice some dives.  
***  
Albus held his Firebolt in one hand and the keys to the Gryffindor locker rooms in another. He raced down the marble steps, out to the pitch, embracing the cool air as it swept through his hair. It had snowed recently, Christmas was in a few weeks, so naturally he was very excited. He would be going home for the holidays soon and he was thrilled to finally have a break from his course load. As he entered the pitch, he was greeted by the familiar smell of wet soil. Smiling to himself, he mounted his broom and took off, cutting through the air like a blade. Albus had been flying for as long as he could remember with his mom being in the Hollyhead Harpies and his father’s worrying obsession with Quidditch. The firebolt had been a present from Aunt Hermione in his second year; he had received it in the mail only a few days before tryouts. He was now grinning, thinking of how happy he'd been that day. He was lost in thought when he heard his name being called, making him lose balance and nearly slide off his broom. Looking down, he noticed a familiar blond standing with the Slytherin team, clad in green robes, each carrying a broom.

“Oi Potter! Wanna come down so we can practice.” Scorpius seemed to be back to his normal, asshole self.

Albus responded by diving downward and planting his feet in the soil. He dismounted his broom and looked over in Malfoy’s direction. Apparently Malfoy was looking at him too as the pair caught each other's eyes. Al took the opportunity to shoot a pleading look which, judging by the fact that Malfoy broke eye contact, was received. Clearly he didn't want to talk about it, but to hell if Al was going to leave it alone. Deciding this was not the time to confront Scorpius, Al walked off the pitch without as much as a nod in the other man’s direction. 

Scorpius

Scorpius glanced back at the departing brunette, relieved that Albus hadn't made an attempt at speaking to him, especially in front of his teammates. Giving the signal, he watched as his team rose into the air, each taking their position on the field. As Scorpius went to bend over and open the ball chest, an angry pain spread over his torso. He quailed, biting his lip and trying not to cry out. He waited for the pain to subside before opening the engraved chest and throwing the red quaffle into the air. Scorpius then released the bludgers, the pitch black spheres rose off into the clear sky, spinning every which way. The weather had finally cleared up and he couldn’t have been happier, perhaps the match with Ravenclaw would go smoothly after all. He stood up and mounted his own broom but not without effort. He too rose up, higher than the rest of his team. As he was seeker, he usually practiced on his own, team practices were so he could observe everyone's progress. As he floated through the air, his thoughts drifted to the night before. He remembered Albus’s tight grip on his waist and how soft his hair felt on his face. Most of all, he appreciated how Albus didn’t ask. He didn’t expect Scorpius to say a word, although he wasn’t sure if that would last. Scorpius knew Albus wouldn’t let any of this go and that was exactly why he hated him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in ages! This chapter is a bit longer to make up for it albeit a filler. Also, suggestions are always appreciated! :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the positive feedback! I have a load of this written already I just don't get arounf to posting so I'm working on a schedule. This is an extra long chapter to make up for my failure to post.Once again, thank you. :)

Albus

Warm water ran over Albus’s aching muscles, soothing the humming pain that seemed to never cease. Al had had one too many quidditch falls lately and his body had not forgiven him for it. After being forcibly removed from the pitch, he had retreated to the Gryffindor tower for a shower and some rest. As the water washed away any tension in his arms and legs, he closed his eyes and attempted to clear his mind. Apparently his brain had a different idea because no matter what he tried, he couldn’t seem to shake the uneasiness that had formed in his stomach. Damn Scorpius malfoy, what had he done to him. He wasn’t meant to be worried for his nemesis yet there he was, losing sleep over him. Groaning in frustration, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

Albus was now fully clothed, snuggled in his sheets with ‘Potions and Their Origins’. He had been reading for a considerable amount of time now, it was his favorite hobby. Reading let him escape reality for a while, even if it was about the discovery of potions. Not that he was complaining, he loved potions, it was his favorite subject by far. He didn’t exactly know the reason for this considering his mum and dad were both mediocre at them, perhaps it was nurture instead of nature. His Uncle George always had a knack for them, maybe that was why. As he got distracted from the words in front of him, his eyes began wandering and soon settled on the mahogany grandfather clock directly in front of him. The other students should be getting out of dinner soon making it the perfect opportunity to speak to Scorpius. Albus could pull him aside while he was on his way to the Slytherin dorms, he came up to the seventh floor as he walked with his prefect friends who began patrol here.

Albus was leaned up against the invisible door of the room of requirement, waiting for Malfoy to pass by. He tapped his foot impatiently, reprimanding himself for not taking the Marauder's map with him. He started to realize Malfoy may not even come this way, this was a stupid idea.  
Right at that moment Scorpius entered the hallway.

“Oi Malfoy!” Albus called out.

Scorpius looked around until his eyes settled on him. He excused himself from his cluster of Slytherin goons and walked over to Al, he looked nervous.

“What the hell are you doing-” before Scorpius could finish his sentence, Al wished for the doors to open and pulled Scorpius inside.

The door shut behind the pair right after Scorpius stumbled through them.

“What on this god forsaken Earth are you doing?” Scorpius straightened up and crossed his arms. He, like Al, had recently showered. He could tell from the subtle aroma of eucalyptus coming from him. He was wearing a simple gray shirt, long sleeved of course. Scorpius cleared his throat, causing Al to realize that he was staring.

“What do you want Potter?”

“You know exactly what I want.”

“No, I really don’t”

Albus let out an embittered sigh. 

“Don’t play dumb with me.”

Scorpius must’ve decided that lieing wasn’t going to get himself out of the situation 

“Look Potter, just because you so nobly consoled me in my hour of need, I don’t have to explain myself to the likes of you.” 

“I know.”

“Then why are you wasting my precious time?” Scorpius cocked an eyebrow.

“Because I’m worried.” Al choked out.

“You’re worried?” Scorpius asked suspiciously.

“Of course I’m worried you asshole! Of course I’m worried because someone hurt you, and they hurt you bad, and you won’t even tell me who!”

Scorpius was clearly not expecting this reaction, he looked down at the floor. 

“Scorpius, please.” 

He slowly looked up, his silver eyes catching Al’s green ones.

“I can’t.”

Al stepped closer to him. The only light source was a dusty marble fireplace, the room had decided that they wouldn’t need much.

“Why?’

“I just can’t.”

Albus looked down at Scorpius's torso and then back up at him. He reached up carefully, never breaking eye-contact in case Scorpius wasn’t okay with it. Al undid the first button of his shirt, and then the second, and then the third, until all the buttons were undone. He pushed the silky material off the other’s shoulders slowly, revealing the horrendous scars once again. He eyed Scorpius wearily, lightly tracing a particularly awful one that sliced through his collarbone with the tip of his finger. He saw Scorpius blush out of the corner of his eye and soon realized that this was certainly crossing a line. He hastily pulled away, and took a step back.

“Who?”

“My Grandfather.” he could tell Scorpius was trying to choke back tears.

“Of course it was.” Al shook his head in dismay.

Al pulled Scorpius towards himself, wrapping his arms around his waist. This time, Scorpius did not hesitate to object, immediately pulling away.

“I don’t need a nanny.” he picked up his shirt and slid it back on, re-doing the buttons quickly.

“Why won’t you let me help you?”

Scorpius didn’t reply, instead he made his way for the doors.

“Scorpius wait!”

Scorpius turned around hesitantly.

Al pulled a thin vial filled with royal blue liquid out of the pocket of his sweatpants. “For the pain.”

Scorpius eyed the bottle suspiciously before snatching it from Al’s hands. Without so much as a thank you, he disappeared through the massive doors leaving Al speechless.

***

Scorpius 

 

One foot after another, he raced through the cold stone halls of Hogwarts. Scorpius clutched the cool glass vile in his hand, thinking of Al. Scorpius hated how the other man treated him like a kicked puppy. He didn’t need a bodyguard and if he did, it sure as hell wouldn’t be Albus Severus Potter. 

Of course I’m worried you asshole! Of course I’m worried because someone hurt you, and they hurt you bad, and you won’t even tell me who!

Scorpius shook his head. He didn’t need anyone fussing over him. The conversation between the pair replayed in his head over and over again like a tape recording. He moved faster, putting as much distance between himself and the room of requirement as possible. It was quite the walk from the Great Hall down to the dungeons and his little detour to the seventh floor to see his prefect friends off as they began patrol. His legs ached and each step hurt more and more. 

He staggered to the boy’s dormitory and collapsed onto his bed with great fatigue. Everyone was still in the common room leaving Scorpius alone with his thoughts. Usually he liked being left alone but today the last thing he wanted to do was think. Scorpius slid open his bedside drawer and pulled out an old wristwatch. He turned the watch around and shook it, a few wayward parts fell out the back, bouncing onto the mattress. He’d been working on fixing it for quite sometime, he was extremely close to being done. He always enjoyed these things, mechanics and all. The watch itself was gold with a chestnut leather band, it was definitely well worn but beautiful nonetheless. He ran his thumb over the sapphire glass before getting to work on the inner machinery. His nimble fingers easley placing the miniscule parts back where they belonged.

It was near midnight as he clicked the last piece into place. He flipped the watch straight up just in time to see the second hand begin ticking again. He smiled softly to himself as his eyes followed the narrow hand around the dial. 

***

Albus

Al sat in the room of requirement, now completely lit and a grand piano conveniently placed in the center of it. His finger ran over the keys swiftly, Al was no singer but his Aunt Hermione had taught him how to play when he was eight or so and after that it just stuck. It was more of a guilty pleasure than one of his actual hobbies, however Al would sneak up whenever he could to practice. As he played a familiar muggle tune, his thoughts drifted back to Scorpius as they usually did these past few days. He would get through to him, he was sure of it. 

The glint of his wristwatch caught his eye mid-song.

“Crap.” It was almost 12:45AM. He didn't have the map with him, how would he sneak back to the dorms? He shoved his hands into the pocket of his trousers and sighed, he really should've thought this through. As he went to stand, a quick pain cut through his hand. Al pulled his hand out of his pocket along with the mysterious object that was embedded within it. As he looked to examine what it was, he smiled. His prefect badge. He would just say he was helping with the patrols. 

Al made his way through the dark corridors of hogwarts. The high ceiling was barely visible in the pitch black. He walked sluggishly, after all, he was in no hurry. Right as he turned the corner, he was confronted by filch and his cat which resembled more of a rodent.

“Potter,” He spat. “What are you doing out of bed?” 

“I was helping with rounds.” He pointed to the polished badge on his chest.

Filch glanced at the scarlet and gold badge before grunting and staggering away.

Al looked back in Filch’s direction and relaxed. Hopefully nobody would check the watch schedule for tonight. 

Scorpius

Monday morning had arrived without any warning. Scorpius was sat at the slytherin table in the great hall, doing his best to eat. His plate consisted only of a piece of toast and a few wayward berries. The cuts were not cooperating today, they ached with every movement. Sighing, he pulled the lithe blue vile that Albus had given him out of his uniform pocket. Uncorking it, he downed it. The potion had no prominent taste, all Scorpius could say was that it was cold going down his throat. Within seconds, a relief spread through his entire body. Like someone had exploded an ice cube inside of him. Scorpius closed his eyes and relished the feeling for a few seconds before abandoning his food and racing to the pitch. 

 

There was cheering coming from every direction as Scorpius flew around the pitch. He soared well above the rest of his team, his eyes scanning the air for the golden snitch. The game had already been going on for a good hour or so and the score was 70-40, Slytherin in the lead. His team was the strongest he’d seen in all the years he’d been playing. He’d been seeker since second year. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a bloodcurdling shriek. It was heard over the roaring crowd and caused everyone to fall silent. He drifted down towards the ground to better observe what had happened. As he neared the source of the yell, a hooded figure came into view as did Poppy Edgecombe. A single gloved hand was wrapped around her neck, a wand was pointed at her throat. The girl was only a second year, her ravenclaw scarf billowed in the wind as a few tears escaped her eyes. Scorpius could feel himself shudder as he remembered his grandfather’s words earlier. On Monday, the death eaters and the new recruits are planning an attack on the school, I personally suggested you to help organize and make the final preparations. 

This can’t be happening, not now. 

Just a moment passed before there were sparks flying in all directions. From his place in the sky, he saw the death eaters spread to all corners of the field, firing spells in every direction. The teachers had pulled out their wands as had a few students, most of them being Gryffindor. Among them, Al. Scorpius spotted the Potter next to Louis Weasley. The pair were shielding the younger students from any potential threats. Louis had cast the Protego charm while Al covered him, using an assortment of different spells. They made quite the team. 

Okay Scorpius this is not the time to be staring at Potter.

Why was he staring at Potter?

He shook his head and drew his wand. Using his current situation to his advantage, he flew around, shooting stunning spells in the general direction of the death eaters. Hopefully they wouldn’t hit a student. Just as he spproached the east part of the pitch, he watched as a red spark hit him straight in the chest. Scorpius could feel himself falling through the icy air before everything went black.


	6. Chapter Six

Scorpius opened his eyes slowly, the first thing that came into view was the familiar stone walls of the infirmary. His vision was blurred but he could make out someone in the chair next to his bed. He blinked, once, twice. Finally, his sight cleared and he instantaneously recognized Albus Potter, asleep. 

“Albus!” he whisper-shouted.

Albus shot up, immediately barreling to his feet.

“Scorpius you’re awake.” he cleared his throat.

“As are you,” Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing here?

“Just came to see if you were alright.” Albus shrugged.

Scorpius glanced at the clock on his bedside table. It read 3:27AM.

“At three in the morning?” he crossed his arms.

“Well I came here around ten but you were asleep so i said I would wait,” Albus looked down at the floor. “I guess I must’ve fallen asleep.”

Scorpius looked down at his lap, his cheeks were warming up.

“So what happened exactly?”

“Well, after you fell off your broom some students took you to the infirmary. The death eaters scattered after all the professors came out. The students were sent to their common rooms and that was about the end of it.” Al was still looking at the ground. “Only a few kids were actually hurt bad.”

Scorpius looked around to see a few familiar faces in the beds beside him.

“I-I uh,” Al looked back up to meet Scorpius’s eyes. “I saw your grandfather.”

Scorpius didn’t answer, looking away once again.

“You must’ve known about this.” Scorpius knew Al was looking at him, he could feel his piercing gaze tear through him.

“Scorpius. Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Scorpius only shook his head in response.

Al put his hand on Scorpius’s cheek making him look up. “Answer me.”

“He-he would’ve hurt me.” Scorpius couldn’t look away, his eyes was fixated on Albus Potter’s emerald irises. 

“No one can hurt you here, alright?” Al, Scorpius mused, was a very touchy-feely person. 

Scorpius finally mustered the strength to turn away. He stood up, with difficulty and faced Al.

“You should go.” 

“No.” Albus stood his ground.

“Damnit, why do you Potters have to be so damn stubborn.”

“I guess it’s in the genes.” Al shrugged.

This angered Scorpius, who was he to joke of such a serious matter. Scorpius was asking him to leave, he wanted to be alone. He wanted to ponder his thoughts but Albus Severus Potter wouldn’t leave him alone.

With whatever power he had left he backed Albus to the wall, holding him there. Their noses were an inch apart. “Leave.”

“Damn Malfoy, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were into me.” Al smirked, eyeing the blonde questioningly.

Scorpius felt heat rise up in his cheeks but he had too much pride to let go.

“Well it’s a good thing you know better.” 

A beat of silence passed between the two, both their breathing was unsteady. Scorpius could feel himself shaking. As he studied Al’s face, he noticed a small scar right under his eye, on his cheek. That was an odd place to have a scar, how on Earth could he have gotten it? Scorpius’s breathing was now ragged and while every bone in his body was telling him to pull away, he let Al close off the space between them.

The sudden contact sent currents of electricity through Scorpius’s body. Al’s lips were soft and warm, of course they were, Albus Potter was perfect. Scorpius didn’t know what to do with himself, he felt hot, he could kiss these lips forever. He heard Al sigh against him, this drove Scorpius to lace his hands through Al’s hair and deepen the kiss. The pair’s tongues danced, each fighting for dominance, and to hell if he was going to let Potter win. 

They stood there, exploring each other’s mouths before reality dawned on Scorpius, or hit him like a truck more like. He sprang away from Al, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Please go.” Scorpius tried to catch his breath.

“Scorpius-”

“Al please leave!” Scorpius realized that he had shouted as a few people stirred in their beds.

Albus didn’t object this time, he spun around and practically ran out of the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I'M FREAKING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER I WAS SO EXCITED WHILE WRITING IT. Let's hope it's any good.


	7. Chapter Seven

Albus

Albus was once more sat at his grand piano in the room of requirement. Usually he played whatever sonata came into his head without much regard to what it was he was actually playing, not tonight though. Yes he realized it was four in the morning, and yes he realized that he would be beyond exhausted in the morning but classes were cancelled due to the events of tonight so he would just sleep in and ask Louis to bring him some breakfast. Today, as his fingers danced over the keys, he recognized it as Bach’s French Suite No.1. This was the first piece he ever played in front of an audience. Granted the audience was composed of five of his school mates from third grade but did that really matter? 

Tonight’s events were clear in his mind as the music drifted through the room. The quarrel with the death eaters had been petty and more of a time waste than a real threat, it was the kiss that worried him more. He knew he was being foolish, his priorities should be to the death eaters, it was quite chaotic after all, and people did get hurt, but the kiss just wouldn’t leave his head. 

It had been perfect, well, as perfect as a kiss could be with your sworn enemy in the middle of the night, in the infirmary after an attack on the school. He wasn’t quite sure what had brought him to do it, it was just that Scorpius looked so tired and his shirt was a tad too big for him so it hung down, revealing his collarbones. His eyes were like silver fire and the way his lips were parted as he slept. It was all too much. Okay so maybe he knew exactly what had brought him to do it. More importantly however, Scorpius had kissed back-without hesitation. Sure he also pulled away first, but Al would take his victories where he could. `

Forget Scorpius. Al did his best to steer his thoughts away from the slytherin. 

He let his thoughts stray to the N.E.W.T.S instead. Being in his seventh year, he would be taking them soon. Al wasn't worried about them, he wasn't dumb. Defense Against the Dark Arts would be a breeze as well as Transfiguration. The only one he was really concerned about was was history of magic. He couldn't remember the last time he was awake in that class, let alone any of the material. Potions would be the easiest for him, obviously. Al loved potions, Professor Slughorn was quite fond of him as well. He remembered the first time that Slughorn had the class attempt PepperUp Potion and he was the only one to get it spot on. 

“You’re on your way to becoming quite the potioneer!”

Al chuckled to himself, remembering Scorpius’s face as his potion bubbled an ugly, thick, grey.

Scorpius.

Al slammed the piano keys in aggravation. He was not supposed to be thinking about Scorpius, or the way his lips felt on his, and his hands in Al’s hair. 

Damnit.

***

 

Scorpius 

Scorpius woke to Madame Pomfrey yelling at another student.

“Of course you can’t go out to the pitch!” she seemed quite upset.

“I wasn’t even hurt that bad, and Mcgonagall won’t let me fly without your word!” Scorpius immediately recognized the voice as none other than Albus Potter’s.

“Well I guess you will not be flying anytime soon, I don’t care if it hurts or not.”

Scorpius was going to stand up and see what was going on, that is until Al walked right up to Scorpius’s bedside with Madame pomfrey. Scorpius screwed his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep.

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” Scorpius could practically feel Al’s concern.

“He has a concussion but it’ll heal up in no time.” 

“You know that’s not what I mean.” 

Madame Pomfrey let out a sigh.

“The cuts may never fully heal but i’ll do my best.”

She knew. Madame Pomfrey knew. 

Scorpius opened his eyes, slowly as to not blow his cover.

“You’re awake.” Albus looked down at the floor.

Scorpius resisted the urge not to roll his eyes and directed his attention to Madame pomfrey.

“Oh Scorpius, how are you feeling?” she grabbed a silver platter that was rested on Scorpius’s bedside table and held it up to him so he could take his potion.

 

“Alright.” he drank the potion in one quick gulp. After making a furor about the taste, he set the bottle back on the platter.

Madame Pomfrey went to leave but Scorpius interjected before she could.

“Would it be alright if I took a walk around the grounds?” Scorpius eyed Al, who was 

“Sure sweetie, don’t be long.” she took off, fussing over the poor soul in the bed opposite him.

Scorpius stood up, gripping the bedpost to keep balance. He slid on his shoes and threw on the thin jacket that was draped over the chair that Al had been sleeping on the night before.

The night before.

He looked up to see Al eyeing him.

“What?” he had to try to keep his voice from shaking.

“Nothing it’s just-” Al visibly blushed.

“Spit it out Potter.” Scorpius crossed his arms.

“That was my jacket.” There was a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

Scorpius felt heat rise up in his cheeks. “Oh! I’m sorry-” he began to pull the jacket off.

“No it’s fine, keep it.” Al chuckled. “Come on then.”

“Come on where?” Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

“For a walk you twat.” Al turned and began walking out of the infirmary. Scorpius did not hesitate to follow.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ya'll, I'm trying to be more diligant with this uploading so please bear with me. Thank you so much for reading!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for not posting in ages but from now on I think i'll be posting every saturday! Thank you all for reading it means the world to me. :)

The chilly air cut through Scorpius’s paper thin sweater as he and Al stepped out to the quidditch pitch. 

“What are we doing out here?” Scorpius crossed his arms and followed Al to the Gryffindor locker rooms.

“Flying.” Al shoved his key into the doorknob with more force than necessary.

“I thought McGonagall said you couldn’t fly.” Scorpius realized what’d he’d said as soon as the words left his mouth.

Al stopped in his tracks, leaving the door to the locker rooms wide open. “You son of a bitch, you were awake.”

Al smiled and shook his head, “Of course you were.”

Al dissapeared for a short second behind the spruce door and then emerged with two brooms. 

Scorpius smiled as he recognized the old Shooting Stars that Al handed him.

“Sentimental much?” Al pushed past Scorpius and back out onto the field.

Al mounted his broom, but as he did, Scorpius noticed him wince.

“Al are you alright?” Scorpius frowned.

“Would do you mean?” Al looked back over at Scorpius.

“Well you are hurt aren’t you?”

Al rolled his eyes. “It’s nothing.”

 

“Well clearly it’s bad enough for Madame Pomfrey to keep you from flying.”

“You know how she is, one time I got a splinter and she wouldn’t let me hold a quill for a week.”

 

“Alright, fine.” Scorpius also mounted his broom. He rose a few feet into the air and then stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Al was already zooming through the air as if he were the wind itself.

Scorpius shook his head, looking down at the neck of his broom.

“You’re scared.” Al drifted towards Scorpius, stopping right beside him.

“I am not!” Scorpius was affronted, of course he wasn’t scared of flying.

“Your hands are turning white, Scor.” Al raised his eyebrows.

Scorpius looked down at his hands which were wrapped around his broom quite tightly. They were indeed turning white.

“It’s completely reasonable you know.” Al swung his legs over his broom so both legs were dangling off the same side. “I mean, falling off can shake up even the best flyers.”

“I’m not scared of flying.” Scorpius didn’t need to look at Al to know that he wasn’t convinced. 

“Come on.” Al grabbed Scorpius’s hand, causing his stomach to leap, and not because of the contact, well, not entirely. 

Al began to lead him upwards, slowly and delicately. 

“Al you can go faster. I’m not an invalid.”

Al, once again, rolled his eyes, but he did pick up the pace.

“You know flying is a lot like horseback riding.”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow in question.

“Hey, horseback riding is very daunting. I mean, trusting an animal that could kill you just by stepping on you isn’t exactly easy. And the falls are bad because the horse could run over you, and when the horse starts going too fast and you freak out because sometimes no matter how much you pull they won’t stop.” 

Al cleared his throat.

“Very similar.” 

“I’ve never been.” Scorpius never liked horses, they were too unpredictable for him. 

“I’ll take you sometime.” Al let go of Scorpius’s hand, making him tense up.

“Relax, you’re fine. You’ve done this a million times before.” 

As much as Scorpius hated to admit it, Al was right.

He loosened his muscles and steered the broom upwards. 

As he was flying about, he noticed Al had stopped rising and was idle in a single spot.

Slowly gliding down, it was his turn to stop beside Al.

“You alright?”

Al nodded, needless to say, Scorpius wasn’t convinced.

“Let’s go.” 

“No, I’m fine.”

“Al don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Nothing, just come on.”

Al sighed in exasperation but he did begin descending downward.

***

 

The two were now sitting in the old astrology tower, shoulder to shoulder.

“It’s nothing.” Scorpius mocked.

“Shut it Malfoy.” Al buried his head in his hands.

“How exactly did you get hurt anyway?”

“Just a couple burns on my torso.”

“And?”

 

“And?” Al repeated.

“There’s more than that, you almost fell over once we landed.”

“I got hit with a few curses, it’s not anything too bad.”

Scorpius gave Al an incredulous look.

“Fine, look.” Al pulled up his shirt revealing a series of burns and cuts. They had bruised to a deep purple.

“That is not nothing.”

“Scor, leave it alone alright?”

“Yeah, like you left me alone.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You told Pomfrey.”

“About what?”

“You know exactly what.”

“Really Malfoy? I didn’t tell her anything. When you treat a patient with a cracked rib you sort of see these things for yourself.”

Scorpius looked down, he hadn’t thought of that.

“So naturally she asked how you had got them and I wasn’t exactly sure how to explain them so I told her the truth-”

Scorpius looked up at Al, he glanced over at the small scar under his eyes before connecting their lips. The kiss was sweet, but he pulled away at a moment’s notice. 

As Scorpius opened his eyes he caught sight of Al’s flushed face, whether that be from the cold or something else, he didn’t know.

“How’d you get that?” Scorpius pointed at the scar.

“Hey, no. You do not get to do that.” 

“Do what?” Scorpius cocked his head in false innocence.

“That!” Al laughed, it was a wonderful sound.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Scorpius shrugged, turning away from Al.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Al inched closer, his lips were centimeters away from Scorpius’s.

“Perhaps I do recall.” Scorpius smiled knowingly while taking in the sight of Albus Potter’s eyes. The looked like emeralds, they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Scorpius, sick of waiting, pulled Al down, taking in as much of him as he could. 

The only thing Scorpius felt was hot. Everything was red and scorching. That was until Al pulled away from his lips and began trailing down his jaw, leaving butterfly kisses all along the way. Al moved down to his neck, leaving lovebites everywhere. Scorpius felt as if he would spontaneously combust.

Al brought his lips back to Scorpius’s and pecked them briefly, only letting himself linger for the shortest amount of time. He stood up and walked to the edge of the astronomy tower.

What a fucking tease.

Scorpius stood up as well, following Al to the edge. 

“You know we’re supposed to hate each other.” Al chuckled.

“Yeah, because that’s working out so damn well isn’t it?” Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

“You know, when I first met you, I had to question my own sexuality.” Al wasn’t looking at him, he was staring off into the forbidden forest.

“No way.” Scorpius shook his head, trying to contain his smile.

“Yes way. You, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, were my gay learning curve,” 

 

Scorpius bit his lip in attempt to suppress his laughter.

“Do not laugh.” Al looked over at Scorpius.

He just couldn’t help it, Scorpius cackled in sheer delight.

“Stop!” Al was chuckling as well.

Scorpius caught Al’s lips mid-laugh. It was a quick peck but it was enough to make Al blush redder than a ruby.

“So, what about you?” Al cleared his throat.

“What about me?” 

“How’d you know?”

Scorpius shrugged, he’d always just known ever since he was ten and he bumped into the most attractive muggle while he was on his way to The Leaky Cauldron with his father.

“I just, knew. I’ve always known.”

“But you’ve had girlfriends.” Al raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

“I’ve always known, doesn’t mean I came to terms with it.” 

Al nodded in understanding.  
“We should be heading back.” Scorpius glanced at Al whose attention was still on the meretricious forest. 

“Yeah, let’s go,”


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for being so patient with my posting I know I've been terrible but I have an upload schedule worked out now. From now on i'll be posting every Tuesday or Wednesday! :)))  
> I love you all and have a fantastic day!

Albus

Al had just escaped from his final class of the day, he was now going to the library to finish his homework so he would be free for quidditch practice the next day.

“Albus!” There you are!” Rose seemed as if she’d come out of nowhere, stopping Al in his tracks.

“Hi Rose.” His greeting seemed to come out as more of a grunt than actual english.

“Geez, who burst your bubble.” Rose frowned. “I was going to ask if you wanted to help with the party tonight but seeing as you’re being such a misanthrope, I guess i’ll leave you be.”

 

“Rosie, wait.” Al grabbed her arm. “What party?”

Rose smirked guilly “Gryffindor common room, be there at ten.”

“Rose you do realize that everyone will be there because it’s literally their common room and curfew is at nine.”

“Exactly.” And with that, she was rushing off.

Al chuckled to himself, continuing on his way to the library.

***

Three excruciating hours had been spent in the library, staring at his herbology books. The aggravation was slowly settling in and he could feel himself fidgeting to get away. Just as he was about to flip the table, Lorcan Scamander came around the corner.

“Hello Al.” He smiled politely.

“Hey.”

“Studying for herbology?” He pulled up a chair next to Al and leaned over to see what he was doing. 

“Not very effectively.” Al sighed, staring down at the book wearily.

“Want some help?” 

“If you wouldn't mind, I’d love some.” Al hoped he didn't sound too eager. Lorcan was nothing short of a genius, especially when it came to herbology and zoology. That's why it didn't surprise Albus that he was in the library at such a late hour, he was pretty sure Lorcan lived here. 

“It’s no problem, I've just finished up my homework and besides, I have nothing better to do.” 

“Fantastic, I am absolutely hopeless.” 

Lorcan laughed heartily. “I’m sure you can’t be that bad.”

Lorcan quickly learned that yes, Al could be that bad. They were only about thirty minutes in and Lorcan was doing his best not to scream. 

“Al, screechsnaps aren’t the ones that strangle. For Merlin’s sake they are literally called ‘screech-snaps’!” 

“I give up, I’ll just fail.” Al sighed, burying his head in his hands. 

“You won’t fail, it just won’t be an ‘O’.” Lorcan looked at Al pitifully.

“Hey what time is it?” 

“A quarter past ten.”

“Shit, I’ve got to go.” Al began packing his things hastily, shoving the piles of parchment in between the pages of one of his textbooks and collecting his ink and quills.

“Where are you going?” Lorcan eyed Al with suspicion.

Al stood and gave Lorcan a final apologetic look. “Gryffindor Commons.” 

***

 

Albus walked through the painting of the fat lady, straight into the most surreal party of his life. Rose had really outdone herself, although Al couldn't believe she’d done it on her own. Kegs were positioned in every corner of the room, streamers hung from the ceilings and there was even an untimely juke box playing unsuitable music.

“Al you made it! And somehow managed to be late to a party in your own dormitories.” Rose materialized out of nowhere, a red solo cup in her hand.

“Shove off Rose, at least I’m here.” Al sniggered at the sight of her disheveled hair and very obviously kissed lips. “But it looks like you don’t need me to have any fun.”

“What are you talking about?” she quirked an eyebrow.

“Come on Rosie, it’s all over your face. You and that Hufflepuff seem to be getting along well.” 

“You know me so well.” she smiled slyly. “Come on then.”

Rose pulled Albus deeper into the crowd. As he was walking,he noticed the students with their blue, yellow, and even green crests stitched on their chests among the red.

“Jesus Rose, did you invite the entire school?” 

Rose spun around, releasing Al once they had reached the yellow and orange keg at the far right of the room. It’s paint was peeling and there was cheap beer leaking from the spout but that didn’t stop anyone from filling and refilling their plastic cups.

“More or less, yes.” she reached over, pulling the spout away from an unsuspecting fourth year, and filled her own cup.

“Are you insane? How did you even get all of this stuff in here? What happens when McGonagall finds out? Rose you are Headgirl.” Al wasn’t all too surprised about the party but one of this gravitation was far too much, even for Rose and her incessant gimmicks.

‘’Oh my god Al! Loosen up.” Rose took a generous sip from her cup, 

“Whatever, your ass is the one getting expelled.”

“Anyways, I haven’t seen you around much.” Rose sighed in exasperation.

“What do you mean?” Al, caving in, grabbed a cup from the large clear bag next to the keg and filled it with the inexpensive alcohol.

“I mean, I rarely see you outside of class, especially these last few days. I know you’ve been in and out of the infirmary after the dilemma at the pitch but seriously Albus. It’s just, we’re best friends and it’s like you’re carrying this tremendous weight on your shoulders. I’m worried is all.” Rose set down her now empty cup and crossed her arms.

“Follow me.” Al drained his own glass before discarding it in the general direction of the trash bin. Taking Rose’s hand, he dragged her up to the boys dormitory, silently cursing the fact that he wasn’t allowed up in the girls. Surely one of his mates would be up here, but as he opened the door it seemed to be empty, much to his relief. 

“Rose remember that thing I told you?” Al sat on his bed, fidgeting with his shirt buttons.

“I don’t know Al, you’ve told me a lot of things.” Rose giggled, sitting next to him.

“Last summer, at that barbeque that Dad made us all go to?” Al looked at her pleadingly.

“That day was a blur, it was so busy.” Rose shook her head.

“For Christ’s sake Rose. When I told you I was-” 

“Gay.” Rose cut him off.

Al fell silent, nodding solemnly.

“How many times do I have to say it, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Rose rubbed Al’s arm comfortingly.

“I know.” He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “But my self-esteem is not what I’m here to talk about.” 

Before Al had the chance to say another word, the door slammed open and much to his chagrin, Scorpius himself appeared in the doorway, although he was not alone. There he was, hand in hand with Romilda Goshawk. His robes were disheveled, tie undone and all.

Al looked at Scorpius, grimacing in disbelief.

“Sorry, we didn’t know anyone was up here.” Romilda went to turn around.

“No it’s alright. We were just leaving.” Even Rose was surprised by the hostility in his voice. He saw her glance his way through the corner of his eyes. “Come on Rose.”

He shoved past Scorpius without so much as a backwards glance. Rose wasn’t too far behind.

“Al stop!” she raced down the stairs to catch up to Al. He stopped in his tracks, spinning around, almost causing Rose to fall.

“What was that all about?”

“It’s a long story.” He could feel his voice shaking in anger.

“Well, you’ve got some explaining to do.” Rose crossed her arms.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person. I just don't understand the concept of updating you all now have permission to come to my home and break my bones if i go this long without updating again. I already have the next chpater written and my time is slowly increasing to write so hopefully this won't happen again. I want to thank you all for your patience you're all so wonderful and thank you so much for the reads and kudos!
> 
> Disclaimer***
> 
> I do not own the song or these characters.

Rose and Al were now sitting directly next to the portrait of the fat lady. It was risky, Filch could come by any minute, but he really didn’t feel like walking to the astrology tower, not to mention that Filch would be patrolling the dungeons at this time anyway. Al had memorized Filch’s schedule when he was in third year, just so James would let him help with his infamous pranks. Now he was in his seventh year and the pranking had really died down as James was now a functioning adult, with his own life.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Al couldn’t bring himself to say more. He didn’t want to explain anything to Rose, not after this.

Rose only nodded.

“I’m going to go, if anyone asks, I’m studying.” Al stood, bolting off in the direction of the room of requirement.

“Al, it’s almost midnight! And no one will believe me! You never study!” She called after him but he didn’t even think about turning back around.

***

“This can not be happening.” Albus was, once again, situated in front of his piano. He hadn’t even bothered to touch a single key, instead he was brooding about every reason why his life absolutely sucked right now. He was so distracted, that he didn’t even notice the door open behind him.

“Al?” Scorpius’s voice bounced off the walls, echoing through the almost empty room. Al didn’t answer, he simply pulled out his sheet music and played whatever the first page was.

“Are you just never going to talk to me?” Scorpius leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms.

Al continued playing, he soon recognized the familiar tune.

> _Well your faith was strong but you needed proof_   
>  _You saw her bathing on the roof_   
>  _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya_   
>  _She tied you to her kitchen chair_   
>  _She broke your throne and she cut your hair_   
>  _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_
> 
> _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._
> 
> _Baby, I've been here before_   
>  _I know this room and I've walked this floor_   
>  _I used to live alone before I knew ya_   
>  _And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_   
>  _And love is not a victory march_   
>  _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_
> 
> _Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah…_

Letting his hands run along the keys, he could almost see the lyrics floating in front of him.

“Al!” He was interrupted by Scorpius’s shout. He stopped mid-verse, it seemed that Jeff Buckley would have to wait.

“Can I help you?” Al intertwined his fingers together and turned to face Scorpius.

Scorpius shook his head, taking a seat next to him on the Piano bench. Scorpius placed a butterfly kiss on Al’s collarbone, and then another one on his neck...and the world was melting around him...No!

Al shot up, much to Scorpius’s surprise.

“Stop.” Al crossed his arms.

The confused look on Scorpius’s face told him that he wasn’t sure what the problem was.

“You really think I’m that desperate?” Al dropped his arms and began pacing quite aggressively. “Well sorry to burst your bubble but I’d rather not have Romilda Goshawk's seconds!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Really? That’s all you’ve got to say?” Al did note the dark circles under Scorpius’s eyes before shaking his head and continuing on. “But you see the problem is, I just don’t understand why.”

Scorpius looked down. “I…”

“You what?” The venom in his voice surprised even himself.

“I just can’t Al.”

“Wow, thank you for that detailed explanation.” Al went to leave but was stopped by Scorpius’s death grip on his wrist.

“Al you have to understand. My grandfather would-”

Al sighed, prying himself away from Scorpius.

“Just, forget it.” Al didn’t want to do this right now, or ever to be quite honest. “You look like shit.”

“Yes, thank you for pointing that out.” Scorpius, visually relieved that Al had decided to change the subject, ran a hand over his face.

“Have you been sleeping?” Al sat down on the piano bench once again.

Scorpius shook his head and pressed his lips into a line. “Nightmares.”

Al furrowed his eyebrows, he remembered when his dad used to get them. Every night he would wake up screaming, his mum would try and comfort him but he would never be able to fall back asleep. His dad would just go downstairs and watch whatever was on the muggle news until sunrise. Al was in his second year when one morning, his dad woke up absolutely benevolat over his full night’s rest. Dad still couldn’t sleep alone though.  
Al furrowed his eyebrows, willing himself to focus on the conversation at hand. “Maybe you should go see Pomfrey.”

“For what? A sleeping draught?” Scorpius physically winced at the idea.

“Yes, that’s the whole point of going to Pomfrey.” Al gave Scorpius an ‘obviously’ look. Everyone said he had inherited his father’s trademark sass and it was times like this when he realized exactly why.

“I don’t want my father finding out.” Scorpius averted his gaze to the stone floor.

“That you’re having nightmares?” Al quirked an eyebrow.

Scorpius nodded glumly.

“Well I’d best be off. Quidditch practice tomorrow morning.” Al not sure what else to say, made his way to the door, and this time he faced no objections.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awe yiss another chapter, i decided to add a little resolution before the heavy stuff. I think you've all be tortured enough I am sorry.

Scorpius

 

Several days had passed since Scorpius and Albus had spoken. Even with the exams, homework, quidditch practice, and sleepless nights, he couldn’t keep his mind off the other man. In fact, it seemed that Al was the only thing on his mind, though he would never admit it. Instead of taking any initiative and talking to the Gryffindor, Scorpius disappeared to the library to finish his homework every single night, sometimes he would leave after Lorcan Scamander, an achievement in itself. Today was one of these days, he was seated in the very back, surrounded by the musty books. The only light was the flickering flames of the melting candles perched atop the golden candelabra in the corner. His books were scattered everywhere and his hands were covered in ink. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t even realize the other presence in the room.

“Scorpius, hello.” Rose’s voice seemed to bounce off the bookshelves, causing Scorpius to jump.

Scorpius sat up in his chair, in his moment of despair, he had knocked the inkwell over, causing it to spill all over his astronomy essay.

“Shit!” 

“Sorry to have startled you.” Rose pulled up a chair next to him, her voice a scary calm.

Scorpius continued fussing over the spilt ink, waiting for Rose to say more. When she didn't, he spoke himself.

“What are you doing here?” He set the ruined essay aside and folded his hands in typical Malfoy manner. He knew he looked like a mess but that wasn't going to change the way he spoke to someone.

“What have you done to my cousin?” Scorp went to laugh but when he saw Weasley’s facial expression he stopped.

“Surely you can't be serious?” Scorpius quirked an eyebrow, keeping his voice unwavering.

“We’re hardly even acquaintances.” Scorpius knew this wasn't true and he also knew that the reason for Al’s gloomy mood was most definitely him but Rose didn't know that and he wanted to keep it that way.

“When you walked in with Romilda at the party, you could particularly see his face fall.” Rose returned the challenging stare.

“I have no idea what you're talking about, I don't have time to deal with your cousin, now if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to try and salvage this essay that you ruined.” Scorpius turned his attention back to the parchment, expecting Rose to leave. When she didn’t, Scorpius once again, set down his belongings on the table and stared directly at the ginger. 

“Please leave.” His tone was harsh and cold, but Rose didn’t even blink.

“See, now I know something’s up.” Rose drew her lips into a straight line.

Scorpius quirked an eyebrow as to say ‘What does that mean?’

“Not once in this conversation did you try to degrade me or Albus, not to mention the use of the word ‘please’ which I was not aware was in your vernacular.” Rose seemed to have read his mind, her response was quick and to the point.

Scorpius said nothing, instead he stared at the woman, mouth hanging wide open.

“I swear on Merlin’s beard if you don’t tell me what’s happening I will bat-bogey hex the shit out of you.”  
Something about her tone told Scorpius that she wasn’t joking. That being said, he couldn’t out himself like that, hell, he couldn’t out Al like that. So instead, he said nothing. Hopefully she would get sick of him and leave. This, however, was not the case.

“Oh my god you two are totally screwing.” Rose put her head in her hands.

“What?” Scorpius stood up, causing his chair to fall over. “No! No! It was just a kiss or two!” Scorpius didn’t realize the words coming out of his mouth until he had said them.

“I knew it!” Rose perked up without missing a beat. “I knew you two were together.”

“We are not together.” Scorpius crossed his arms, making no effort to pick up his chair.

“Well not after you cheated on him.” Rose pursed her lips.

“I did not cheat on him, I was not aware we were in an exclusive relationship.” Scorpius scrambled to defend himself.

 

“Scorpius you are such a bloody idiot.” Rose sighed dramatically.

“Pardon?” Scorpius was taken aback by Rose’s sudden change of tone.

“Okay, you weren’t in an exclusive relationship so to say, however, it clearly meant a lot to him and as I see here, it means a lot to you.” Rose began. “So my question is why?”

Scorpius sighed. “Well I-”

“Oh no no no. This is for Al.” Rose stood and went to leave.

“Rose?” Scorpius looked down at the floor, shifting his weight. 

Rose spun around, her facial expression was smug.

“Thank you.” Scorpius blushed lightly, never in his life did he think he’d find himself in this situation.

Rose simply winked and sauntered away.

***

Scorpius found himself walking towards Gryffindor tower at an alarming pace. He had to apologize to Al. He had to thank him for helping him through everything, because when push came to shove, he cared for Al more than he’d care to admit. He reached the portrait of the fat lady, who was fast asleep, snoring loud enough to keep the rest of the paintings awake. 

“Excuse me?” Scorpius tapped on the canvas in attempt to wake her up. 

“Wh-what?” She opened her eyes groggily. Once she regained full consciousness, she finally formed a coherent sentence. “Ah yes, the attractive Slytherin boy that’s got Harry Potter’s youngest son all hot and bothered.”

Scorpius blushed.

How could she possibly know that? 

“Alright then, I’ll fetch him for you.” She disappeared from her frame for a few minutes, leaving Scorpius alone with the peering eyes of the other paintings, all of which whispered to each other, most likely about how Draco Malfoy’s son was visiting Harry Potter’s son in the dead of night.

The fat lady returned and swung open, revealing a very sleepy Al. He was in his pyjamas and his hair was an unruly mess. In short, he looked downright fuckable.

“Scorpius, would you care to explain to me why every painting in the common room was screaming at me at two in the bleedin’ morning.” He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“I have to speak to you.” Scorpius stated.

“Go on.” Al gave him a look. 

“I’m here to apologize.” 

Al rolled his eyes. “We’ve already been through this.”

“No, listen.” Scorpius stepped closer to him. “I’ll go to Pomfrey and get the bloody sleeping drought if you want me to, I just really don’t want to screw this up because I care for you, more than I’m willing to say out loud and this is the first time I’ve felt anything of importance in a very long time so I won’t ever see Romilda again if that’s what you want because I want you Al-”

Scorpius was cut off by Al’s lips. It was short, so short that he couldn’t even return the kiss before Al pulled away.

“Please go get a sleeping draught, you really do look like shit.” And with that, Al disappeared behind the framed canvas again, leaving Scorpius alone and extremely pleased with himself.


	12. On Hiatus

Hey everyone.

This was an announcement I really tried hard to avoid but now i see that it's inevitable and I might as well do it now. 

This fic means so much to me and the fact that you all like it so much means even more but I've been really struggling to find a strong plot line and in truth i'm just getting bored. So yes, I'm putting this fic on hiatus but that's not to say I won't be posting any other work. Perhaps in the future i'll revisit this and modify it but for now I'm working on a story bible for an original and I have a Stucky! fic in the works. I've also got a show coming up soon in may as well as end of course exams and I'm afraid the quality of work im putting out is not the quality you all deserve. 

You're all the sweetest and most supportive readers and I'm so lucky to have you guys and thank you so so so much for understanding.

If you have a tumblr or twitter please please please add me as I will be using that a lot.

Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/doesreadingburncalories

Twitter: @MemeTrashNo1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As you can see this was more of the introductory chapter to develop the characters, I promise it'll get more exciting as it goes on! Have a wonderful day everyone.


End file.
